


Elmo is evil

by secondalto



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Humor, Rare Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-03
Updated: 2010-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy wonders about the red muppet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elmo is evil

Buffy glared at the television screen, at the furry red…_thing_ that was making Tara giggle and clap with glee.   
   
"Are you sure it's not evil?"  
   
"Buffy, I'm sure."  
   
"But it's everywhere. Have you seen the toy stores?"  
   
"Buffy, I called Giles, I called Angel. They both assured me that Elmo is not evil. Neither is Sesame Street or the Henson company. They were looking into Barney though."  
   
"So I can't slay him?"  
   
Xander sighed. "For the last time, Buffy, no.  Anyway in a few years she'll have out grown this."  
   
 "I still don't see why she can't like Kermit instead."


End file.
